


More than a Plane (even heroes have the right to bleed)

by 2hyunlove



Series: Pieces From the Moon and Stars [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunlove/pseuds/2hyunlove
Summary: The superhero designated as "J" has a conundrum - he's only a week into work and he keeps running into this ONE guy with the worst ever luck of being abducted, numerous times.





	More than a Plane (even heroes have the right to bleed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ice_flow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_flow/gifts).

“That was such an ingenious way of defusing the situation, J! I wouldn’t have thought of it myself!! Seriously!” The superhero designated as J blinked at the bright chatter of his rescued victim, there was no trace of nervousness or fear in the happy babbling that belied the dangerous situation they had just escaped. Not the singed suit that lay in almost tatters, nor the numerous small cuts on the man’s body could dim the wide smile and the sheer determination of this man to...chat J’s ear off, a feat that still surprised J. Most people were too scared to even speak, travelling at the speed of a bullet train and thousands of meters off the ground.

But this man could not only piece together words, he was summarising the whole situation with highlights like it was a damn concert he just went to, complete with exploding sounds like “bang”, “pow” and punching sounds like “biff” and “boff”. 

J sighs. “Hwang Minhyun-ssi.” 

At his words, the tall blond man awkwardly lying in his arms stops speaking (much to J’s relief). J didn’t think it is possible but at the mention of his name, Hwang Minhyun seems to beam brighter at J. 

“Oh,” says Hwang-ssi with a very obvious delighted lilt in his voice, “you know my name?”

J resists the urge to snort in disbelief as he softly lands on the roof of the KBS building, putting down the other man as gently as he possibly can when the damn man was taller than he is. 

“Hwang Minhyun-ssi.” He repeats firmly. “You told me your name MULTIPLE times. It’s the FOURTH time this week I’ve had to RESCUE you from villainous mishaps.” Really. J was only introduced to society as a superhero this week and so far, his only missions involved Hwang Minhyun. Seriously, how bad can someone’s luck be to get ABDUCTED three times in succession? 

“And it’s only Wednesday.” J says mournfully, pouting and blowing out his cheeks in exasperation. He doesn’t quite hear the cooing sound from the other man at his actions as J kicks a random debris on the ground forlornly before turning again to face the taller man with a determined look on his face. He’s determined to drill some basic survival sense into this poor man because Hwang Minhyun-ssi would probably not survive to reach his old age if J doesn’t share some advice. 

“Hwang Minhyun-ssi,” he begins again, this time with a stricter tone, still polite. “Have you ever thought about--”

Before he could launch into his survival spiel, Hwang Minhyun grabs one of J’s hands in both of his “Oh but how rude of me, I never DID introduce myself, did I?”

This man...did not know the meaning of personal space, is J’s immediate thought as he tries to step back, tugging his hand out of the very strong hold the other man has on him, to no avail.

“My name is Hwang Minhyun! I’m a businessman! I just LOVE your work.” Hwang Minhyun says as he enthusiastically grips J’s hand. J is confused, what work? He only started this week, there was nothing else he’s done so far...J is about to ask when a helicopter appears overhead and hovers just above them. A ladder unfurls almost immediately as the door opens.

“Oh jinx.” Hwang Minhyun grumbles as a man dressed like a butler, ponderously climbs down with a megaphone and uses it to formally “announce”, “MASTER MINHYUN, YOUR FATHER IS NOT AMUSED BY YOUR SHENANIGANS AND WANTS YOU TO RETURN HOME IMMEDIATELY.”

J looks at the man and at Minhyun and back at the man in confusion, “What is going on here?” written very clearly in his eyes.

Minhyun sighs, giving J’s hand one last squeeze of regret before he follows the man up the ladder into the helicopter.. “I’m afraid I have to go. We’ll have to continue this another time, Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun?!!! When J agreed to go public as a superhero, he was told to adopt a superhero name to ensure his privacy. WHO IN HELL TOLD THIS WEIRDO HIS NAME? J panics.

He doesn’t realise he shouted that question until Minhyun smiles angelically at him and shouts back, “Because it’s destiny, Jonghyun-ah, destiny!” as he disappears into the helicopter.

“I DON’T WANT YOUR FARKING DESTINY.” J says with useless heat, abandoning politeness altogether. 

By this time he is shouting into thin air. The helicopter has flown away.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in ages! I'm rusty so please be gentle!! This one has been percolating in the brain for quite awhile and it was meant to be long and angsty and a sort of commentary on how social media has affected everything, even superheroes and how an introverted superhero like Jonghyun would spiral into depression because of public opinion. And if people know, the title comes from the song "Superman" from "Five for Fighting" which was the song inspiration for the fic.
> 
> There's a very vague concept of how Jonghyun would be going through the motions of being an underappreciated superhero on the brink of giving up and how Minhyun, by being that annoying but steady influence in his life, becomes the reason why Jonghyun rises up to the challenge, etc etc. NEVER TO BE WRITTEN SO HERE, HAVE A FUNNY INTERLUDE OF THE CONCEPT INSTEAD T.T
> 
> Dedicating this to ice_flow because seriously, girl, you've brightened up my days with your random comments. It was nice to actually meet you in #SEGNOINMNL <3 I can't promise I'll return to writing, I'm trying, but just wanted you to know you're awesome!
> 
> My twitter has changed to [@twohyunwuv](https://twitter.com/2hyunwuv) in case anyone is interested. t.t


End file.
